


Is that yogurt on your sweater?

by SponsoredByLays



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Smut, Sweaters, Teasing, Underage Sex, tombur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SponsoredByLays/pseuds/SponsoredByLays
Summary: Tommy masturbates in Wilbur's stolen sweater and wilbur finds out :)
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 27
Kudos: 216





	Is that yogurt on your sweater?

**Author's Note:**

> I only proof read this once sorry for any mistakes! Also, do lemme know if I missed any tags!

"Yeah, it was really fun. You should definitely come over again soon." Tommy exclaims happily. 

He was on a private call with Wilbur, who had just arrived back at his own house. They had just hung out a few hours ago, they also filmed some stuff, but it got late soon so they had to put an end to it. 

"Oh I will when I get the chance, hopefully your parents will be okay with letting you hang out with me alone soon" Wilbur chuckles 

"Gonna beg them until they agree" Tommy said smugly 

"Say, I was searching through my stuff and apparently one of my sweaters was missing. Do you happen to have seen it?" Wilbur suddenly asks 

Tommy freezes. 

It wasn't like he had searched through Wilbur's luggage earlier today, picking up something to remind him of Wilbur's visit. And it wasn't as if he was wearing the stolen maroon sweater right fucking now. 

"I-I'll look around, but I doubt you forgot it here" Fuck him and his stuttering. 

"Alright, thank you. Anyways, what are you doing right now?" Wilbur asks, typing something on his keyboard while doing so.

"I'm just- chilling, I guess." Tommy sighs "There isn't really anything I can do, plus I'm too tired to work or anything" 

"Ah. Wanna video call?" 

"Uhh-" He thinks for a second. What excuse could he even use?! he can't just say he doesn't feel like it, that would seem to obvious of a lie. "I'm naked right now." 

Really? Was that the quickest thing he could think of? 

"O-Oh- You didn't have to tell me that." Wilbur responds quickly, flustered at the mental image that had creeped it's way into his mind. He ignored how his pants had gotten slightly tighter at the thought. 

"What? Thought of something dirty, big man?" Tommy teases him 

"Tommy, cut it out or I'm hanging up." Wilbur answers in a frustrated tone. 

Maybe he should tone down the sexual jokes. 

"Why? Am I making you uncomfortable?" Tommy chuckles to himself, and Wilbur just groans. 

That shouldn't have sounded as hot as it did. And the noise went straight to his dick. 

"Tommy." Wilbur warns 

"What's wrong?" 

Wilbur was actually very much enjoying whatever Tommy was doing, but he wasn't planning on letting him know that. That was Wilbur's dirty little secret, and despite having high chances of Tommy liking him back, he couldn't risk it. (Well, not yet, at least.) 

"Okay. I'll see you later Tommy, I still haven't unpacked n' shit, see you." Wilbur says, before Tommy can mutter a quick goodbye as well, Wil leaves the call, Tommy doing the same afterwards. 

Now what? He just has to hope Wilbur forgets about the sweater, and he gets to keep it. It'd be a little weird having to explain why he, quite literally, stole it from the man. 

How would he even explain that it's with him? It's as simple as that, he stole it. But why? Well, Tommy's still contemplating the answer himself. But it *may* just be because he *may* just have a small crush on the older. 

His eyes somehow end up at his own crotch and he remembers his fully erect member that was still waiting to be touched. 

He refused to admit that he just got hard from Wilbur fucking groaning. Screw him and his teenage hormones. 

Well, what's he to do? 

He reaches his hand for his pants, quickly unzipping his pants and wrapping his fingers around his dick, stroking himself. 

He thought about Wilbur being the one stroking his member right now, while whispering how much of a whore he is into his ear. He gave a weak, desperate whimper at the thought of Wilbur degrading him with that unbelievably hot and deep voice. 

He started bringing his hands up and down faster, Wilbur not leaving his head for a second. 

Tommy pumped quicker and quicker, head spinning at the sudden thought of Wilbur pinning him down and fucking him without a single care. He doesn't care about whatever Wilbur wanted to do with him. He wouldn't mind. 

Tears started rolling down his pink cheeks, he was pathetic. He was jacking off to the thought of his much older friend while wearing his stolen sweater. 

What would Wilbur say if he saw him like this? He imagined that he would give a disgusted scowl, shouting at him about how it's 'morally wrong' and 'plain out stupid'. 

"Fuck-" 

He came hard with that strangled cry, and collapsed in his chair, breathing heavily. 

This wasn't the first time he did something like this, but doing it to the thought of someone (especially Wilbur) made him want to curl up in a ball and just disappear, never having to see Wilbur again. But he knew that wasn't possible, and he had to deal with his horny self for a little longer. 

Well, it wasn't time to worry right now. Tommy just decided to head off to sleep and forget about this, like every other time he did anything like this. 

He just hopes he didn't go *too* far today with the sexual jokes.

Fast forward a few weeks later, Wilbur has forgotten about the sweater. He was actually at the younger's house right now. They were hanging out, planning to record later. 

"Hey, Tommy? Could you grab me a glass of water? My throat hurts a little" Wilbur asks with a smile 

"Oh yeah sure, give me a minute" The younger responds, heading out of the room and going downstairs to bring the man some water. 

Wilbur hums to himself, looking around the room, taking in the view, considering he didn't really take the chance to take a good look at it since he got here. 

Nothing seems out of ordinary, everything is just like last time he came over- except... 

'Oh that little gremlin.' Wilbur thought, initially he was supposed to be mad but he ended up lowly chuckling to himself. 

Tommy was the one who stole his sweater the other day. 

He picked it up, examining it closely, and he was more than surprised of what he saw. 

'Is that... cum?' 

He takes a better look at the fabric. Yes, definitely cum. He's dirtied his clothes before, he knows what it looks like. 

His mind started to race. Why? When? How? 

Why did Tommy steal it? At first he would've let it pass as one of their oh-so famous "brotherly moments" But when he saw the white stains on it, he just couldn't understand what was happening, even though it was quite obvious. 

Did he even mean to do it specifially while wearing Wilbur's sweater? Or was it just a coincidence? Is he overthinking this? Why does he even care?! Tommy's a fucking teenager, of course he'd masturbate. But that wasn't quite the reason Wilbur was freaking out. 

It gave him a little bit of hope. Maybe Tommy did like him back? It was too early to assume anything and too little evidence anyways. But the man truly wanted to believe Tommy had jacked off to the thought of him, as twisted and sick as that sounds. 

"I'm ba-" Tommy swings the door open with no warning, and almost drops the glass he had just brought with him on the floor when he saw what Wilbur was holding. His eyes widen and he starts panicking. 

"Tommy...?" Wilbur asks, still gripping the maroon material. 

"Wilbur- Listen-" He tries to explain himself, putting the glass onto a drawer and moving next to wilbur, snatching the sweater away from his hands. 

"I'm listening" Wilbur crooks an eyebrow, he knew there was nothing to explain after the reaction, but he wanted to see the other being all flustered while trying to. 

"I- Well- You left your sweater here- and uhm. I didn't want you thinking I took it on purpose so I... just didn't tell you it was with me." 

The lie was so bad it was laughable, and Tommy knew that. 

"Ah, I see. Well then, care to explain the, what I assume is, yogurt stains on it?" Wilbur smirks, knowing Tommy know's he's not that oblivious. 

"I was eating-" He fumbles nervously with his shirt 

"Uh-Huh." Wilbur sits down on the bed, crossing his arms playfully 

"OKAY. Just- Yeah. It's exactly what you think it is." Tommy finally gives in, well, it didn't take that long to make him tell the truth. "I get it if you think I'm disgusting or think this is wrong- you can leave I guess." 

Wilbur expression changes to one of awe, did Tommy really think he was gonna leave him for that? Was he that oblivious to Wilbur's crush over the past few months? Or was Wil just unbelievably good at lying? He chose to believe the latter. 

"Tommy..." Wilbur sighs, as much as he wants to bend the boy over and fuck him right then there, (now given the opportunity). He decides to take is slow. After all, he could very much still face consequences if he wasn't careful. 

"I'm obviously not gonna leave you for some stupid childish crush you have, that'd be immature of me. (oh, the irony.) But... you're aware this can't be happening, right?" 

Tommy gave a small nod in response, keeping his head low. 

"But- why not?! I mean- I'm above the age of consent! And we don't even have to have sex or anything, we don't even have to kiss! And- And- I'll let you know if I'm uncomfortable or anything-" Tommy starts rambling on and on about ways this could work out 

"Tommy...?" Wilbur tries to cut him off, but he just keeps talking 

"I can ask my parents as well! What if they approve of this?!" He feels cold tears swelling up in the corner of his eyes. 

"Tommy..." 

"Or we don't have to tell anyone! Well I mean not until I'm 18. We can do it- we just gotta-" 

"TOMMY." Wilbur shouts, in a much alarming tone than before, making the younger flinch 

"Listen, I want to make this work out as well but..." Wilbur takes a moment to choose his words carefully, he doesn't want to give Tommy the wrong idea but he doesn't want to get him too excited from nothing. "I just... I don't know..." 

"Wilbur, I did not spend fucking hours on end thinking about you and how we can make it work out for you to just tell me that you 'don't know' okay? " Tommy replies in a quite tone, not wanting to risk his voice cracking nor getting too aggressive. 

"Oh? Did you?" Shit. Wilbur it's not time to fucking flirt right now, this is supposed to be serio- 

"Yeah. Who do you think I was daydreaming about when 'spilling yogurt' on your sweater?" Tommy half smirks back, a little more confident now. So he wipes his tears away and sniffles. 

"Don't get cocky with me, Toms." Wilbur warns, pulling the younger by the wrist, and in a few seconds he's sitting on the older's lap. "Acting like you weren't screaming my name out the other day, begging me to fuck you." 

Was Wilbur taking this too fast? Yes, he fucking was. But the opportunity was literally *handed* to him. He was not gonna turn it down. 

"Y-You don't know that!" Tommy stutters out, confused by the sudden change of words coming from Wilbur 

"Well then, what *were* you saying?" 

He goes silent after that, looking away embarrassed. 

"Awh, cat's got your tongue?" 

"Shut the FUCK up" Tommy shouts, his voice going embarrassingly high and cracking in the middle of it. 

"Oh really now?" Wilbur says, inching his face closer to the younger's neck, leaving soft kisses along his pale skin. The small and gentle touches were enough to make Tommy whimper "Tsk, how about you try to shut up? Wouldn't want your parents hearing you,hm?" 

Tommy doesn't respond, knowing he'll say something stupid and make the other stop if he does. He just continued letting out small whimpers every time Wilbur added some tongue to his kisses. 

"M-More" The younger mumbles, the pink blush on his face turning red. 

"What was that?" 

"More, please" 

"More what, Tommy?" Wilbur smirked, assuming the other wouldn't even be able to form coherent sentences by now. He was wrong. 

"Fuck me, damnit." Tommy blurt out, not showing any sign of shame or embarrassment. 

He didn't know the younger would be this obedient, Wil expected it would've taken a lot of teasing to get the other to even mutter a plea, yet here he was, already begging for the brunet to fuck him. 

"As you wish, darling" Wilbur responds, making Tommy frow his brows at the nickname, but he didn't complain. 

"Do you have any lube?" Wilbur questioned 

Tommy looked around, remembering he sneakily bought some lube for himself at some point. He quickly got up and searched through his drawers. 

"Uh, this should be enough I think" Tommy says, sitting on his back on the bed, handing Wilbur the used bottle of lubricant. 

"Are you sure it's enough, Toms? I don't want to hurt you" 

"Wilbur, if your dick isn't inside me in the next five minutes I'm gonna piss myself." Tommy deadpans 

"Sheesh, alright. Take off your clothes." Wilbur demands, while popping the lid open and squirting some of the liquid on his fingers. 

Tommy slids off both his jeans and boxers with a swift motion, leaving him naked while Wilbur was still flully clothed. He didn't care, though there was something about the situation that made him feel a certain way. Whether it was horniness or warmth. 

As Wilbur inserted his finger, Tommy winced and arched his back, Wilbur was just enjoying the scene as he continued to tease him. 

He carefully thrusted in and out of the smaller boy, adding another finger at some point, but eventually he pulled out, making the younger pant heavily. 

"Already tired from just my fingers, Toms?" Wilbur smirked at the boy below him. Tommy didn't respond, only gave another quiet moan. 

Wilbur pulled out, making Tommy whine at the sudden emptiness. He pulled his pants down and put the small amount of lube left on his member, lining it up with Tommy's entrance, waiting for the younger to say something, anything that proves he's okay with this. 

"Please..." He cries out, on the verge of tears. 

Wilbur is more than happy to oblige, quickly pushing himself into the younger. Tommy quickly brought his own hand to his mouth, muffling his moans, (or moreso 'screams' in this case). 

"fUck, WilbY-" Tommy bit into his own hand, the pain and pleasure were too much to handle, he felt like he was on cloud nine. 

Wilbur kept up a slow pace, going just a little faster with every thrust, but not enough so it was too noticeable. 

After a few more fast and hard thrusts, Tommy finally came, Wilbur soon to follow. Tommy panted as Wil pulled out of him. He gave the older a quick look again, before their lips were locked. 

They were tired, so they soon parted away from the sloppy and messy kiss, panting heavily. 

"Maybe next time you'll wash your clothes after jacking off in them, or at least put them away when your friend comes over." Wilbur chuckled, to which Tommy sighed with a smile 

"Are we still just friends now, though?" Tommy asked with a hint of hope in his tone 

"Ehh...There's no going back now, is there?" Wilbur asks, (it was more of a question to himself) to which Tommy shakes his head playfully. Making the other let out a heavy exhale. 

"Guess we're more than friends, then" Wilbur gives him a smile, and Tommy smiles back. 

They could worry about the consequences later. Now they just needed to clean up and cuddle until Wilbur had to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u liked this jqbsjs I had to write something longer as an excuse for the lack of longer fics lately 😩 anyways leave comments I love reading them >:]


End file.
